The Orphange
by LandKiraDEATHnote
Summary: This life in The Orphanage, L visits, and Near is in love, Mello is with mat, and lets see how this relationship sets with so many odds not in their favor, LxNear
1. Chapter 1

It was a rainy day when L came to visit, all the kids marveled over him knowing he was a very smart detective known for solving cases, he usually visited once or twice a month, but now he was coming weekly...for me.

My name is Nate river, known as Near, or just N.

I am a successor/heir to L, so is Mello and Mat. Mello is Mihael keehl, Mat is just Mat, a red head who is Mellos best friend. 

* * *

L walked through the door soaking wet and Mello ran up and hugged him Mat following with a Gameboy in hand and i slowly sulked closer hiding my happiness and delight that L came back, true to his word as always.

L hunched over but lightly smiling walked over to me and grabbed my white locks and thrusted me into his chest and hugged me roughly, making me damp with his wet shirt, he was cold, but I think I slightly warmed him up. I looked up at him with a small smile on my face hiding all the happiness I felt he bent slightly and kissed my forehead walking off to go greet other children with just hugs, I was the only one he kissed, did anyone notice? Mello didn't seem to notice or if he did, he didn't care and Mat went to go explain to L what game he was trying to hack at the moment trying to get L to pay attention when all the other kids, to children- pre-teens- teens came up and chattered with him, I knew he would make time for me, he always does.

I went back to my corner and dumped out my all white puzzle with a L in the left hand corner, as I did I felt a shadow creep over my shoulder. I could smell the chocolate, it was Mello "Yes Mello?" i said wearily. He paused not expecting I would know it was me, he punched my arm and I fell back onto my puzzle destroying the few pieces i put together from the thousands. "Why would you-"

Mello grabbed me and threw me over his back, I knew his hormones are raging strongly at this age, but not by this much, as he stomped back to our room and threw me back over his shoulder onto the bed, I lost all the air in my lungs for a second, when I got it back I asked "Why did you bring me back to our room? I was in the middle of my puzzle..."

He looked down his blonde shiny, soft hair shifting around lightly as he looked down at his shoes, "Near...I think i like L"

My eyes widened slightly but I kept the rage and shock out of my face. "In what kind of way...Mello..." I said in a low mono-toned voice. Mello faltered slightly, he looked up and yelled "Come on Near! You know what way, don't act like an idiot, I don't have to explain it." He hissed angrily. I sighed and looked up at him with my large black eyes and Mello blushed slightly, "What...WHAT ARE YOU STARING AT ME FOR!?" He screamed and grabbed at his hair and pulled it and I reached in slightly and slapped him, he likes L, MY L.

He likes L and he wants to be a big emotional mess about it? No way. I had control and so did L when it came to emotions, but Mello has such a temperament with everything. He looked up slightly shocked, tears stopped falling as soon as they started. "Why did you hit me?" He asked as if he were a small child getting hit on the hand for stealing a cookie and he didn't understand why it was bad. Well, L is my cookie. I am the person who hit his hand and hes the small child, I have to explain why it would be bad at such a time to love L, not just because he's mine, but because its wrong.

"Mello, you are about fifteen? L is about twenty three? You are too young for someone like L." I said but he was older than me, I still wanted L for myself, but...I just don't WANT to give up just yet. "SO?! It doesn't matter..."

I sighed again, "Mello, its morally wrong and it's pedophilia, you want L to get in trouble?" Mello pouted, I have never seen Mello like this, hes always angry and harsh, never crying and asking me for help...is it help? Or is it a confession of love he can't keep locked in anymore?

I twirled a piece of my white hair, "besides, I know who likes you more than you like L." Mello looked doubtful, "Who?" I picked up a robot on the floor, shuffled out the door with Mello clutching my sleeve like a lost child. I pointed down at the bright cheerful red head sitting alone in the corner playing some sort of game he hacked into re-wired it and mixed a game with it, making into one big game of sorts. "Mat always liked you Mello, you just never saw it." Mello looked at me and smiled and ran down the stairs and hugged Mat who was now enjoying his company with Mello. I SAW Mat liked Mello, he was popular, but really only spent time with Mello, always bought him chocolate knowing Mellos stash was running low. He was a great friend, and he loved Mello, you could see it in his bright green eyes every time he saw Mello.

I walked off passing Alexander, a new orphan, I was sort of his friend, if you can call it that, he's been here for a few weeks and he acted like he "liked" me, in a non-friendly way, more of a romantic way, I didn't want to be alone with him, I was weak, I don't think I can stop a hormone enraged teen anytime soon. His brown eyes widened as he saw me saw he door I was standing in front of and charged at me, I had no time to react but sort of hunch at impact and wine when I hit the floor with a soft thud. He dragged me back into the room I was in, my room I shared with Mello, he closed the door and locked it, he turned slowly to me with a sick expression on his face "I finally get you alone all to myself Near." I cringed when he said my name, the way he said it was scary, not monster scary, like that weird guy in the alley scary.

"Alexander, I don't see your intent on dragging me into a room, literally, but can you please let me out?" I said hopeful we would do as I asked. "Even when you say name it sounds sexy..." HE walked closer to me and I scurried back, the word "sexy" foreign in my mind. "What do you plan on doing..." I said, not saying his name this time, I edged back to the wall having no where else to go, bloody hell...I scurried too far into the wall, now I'm stuck and can't run, such a stupid mistake. "You don't want to do this..." I said, with full on fear on my face, was he going to rape me?

He has some type of mental problems, but he is in Wammys, so it can't be that bad? Or maybe when they tried treating him, they never saw this in him then, but I see it, and for once, I am truly scared, I, Nate rivers, is scared. He eyed my shirt and ripped all the buttons with a slash of his hand they all scattered to the floor like beads, broken, leaving my chest exposed.

"You don't want to do this Alexander..." I said holding my breath as his hand edged closer to my hip, I couldn't fight him off, I'm too weak. "You said my name again...its like angels singing my name...Near...I want you..." I gave a confused look, "Well Alexander I-" I was cut off by his mouth on mine, wet and warm trying to open my mouth i didn't react I just did what was on instinct, I bit his lip he pulled away sharply, I tried to run but I slipped on hard wood floors with my socks on, he spit the blood on to the floor. "Well, I didn't know you wanted to play that way...fine then."

He pulled me back by my P.J pants and they slipped off like butter, I have never been partially nude in front of someone before and he pulled away my shirt so I was just in socks and boxers, I thought I could handle being in this situation and getting out cleaning, making him see some sort of light and seeing you can't do this without consent of some type by the other party. I did NOT want to do this, so I did the cowardly thing and screamed "HEEEELP, LLLL, HELPPP, ALEXANDER IS TRYING RAAAAAP- MRRAAPHH" He covered my mouth with his hand, "Shush Near, if they find us they wills top them, do you want to? No." I mumbled against his hand "No, I don't to part take in this." He didn't hear and he started to pull his own pants down as well.

I prayed to whatever type of god was out there, that L or somebody heard my scream of help.

* * *

I lifted my head from staring at the floor eating cake in a crouched position on the couch. I heard...Near scream? I got up and went down the hall and I heard muffled talking "Near, if you try to fight me through the whole thing I wont be easy on you." Alexander was with Near? I tried the knob on the door, locked...no one ever locks the door, its only the afternoon. A rainy afternoon, most kids in the playrooms...Near should be there, not here...I listened in on it for a few more moments. "NEARR! don't BITE, my HAND! I just WANNNT you!" Alexander screamed, Near wasn't talking, this is a 90% chance of rape, I busted down the door with one push with a running start, almost falling to floor as I looked up at the scene.

Near with no clothes, Alexander shirtless with his pants half way down, he released Nears mouth by removing his hand, the other one having a huge bite mark in it, "L I...I can explain!" he said in a scared voice, I looked at Near, his eyes watery and his pinks tinted pink.

"Alexander, go to Wateri, Near..."

He shifted into a ball and started to shake I ran over and lifted his small body up and carried him to my room, dropping him softly onto my bed and got him fresh clothes. Please don't let near be raped, I am 84.6% sure I came in at a right time, sooner the better, but I don't think Alexander "touched" him in of those "ways"...now to see how Near got dragged in to it...


	2. The Punishment

*******L's point of view*******

I got up and got Near new clothes, and I set them on the bed and washed away Alexanders blood. "Near, I am going to remove Alexander from Wammys, he some issues...he won't touch you again Near...ever again..."

I pulled Near up and re-dressed him, he has 70% chance of trauma and 95% chance he will remember this forever and will haunt him, but Near is strong. I can always count on him when needed, I am 70% sure that Near will be my successor, not that Mello and Mat don't have a chance, I just think Near would be the better choice, I don't favor him over everyone, I am just sure...you could say, a gut feeling?

* * *

******Near******

L re-dressed me in all white like always, I wanted to forget, I thought I had a cool demeanor, that I could STOP him, but I couldn't, he almost succeed in...raping...ME. I am too weak, Mello wound of been able to stop him, I couldn't I feel so ashamed. L touched and lifted my chin to meet his eyes, "Near, I know you better than anyone, its not your fault, it isn't. It was Alexanders. He will be gone, he might have been brilliant, but we will have him taken to a better orphanage in England, he won't bother you. Pretend it never happened, don't worry about it Near." Then he pulled me in for a hug and I clutched the soft white cotton material of his long-sleeved shirt, barring my face in the softness.

He rubbed my white hair in circles further messing it up, but I didn't care, it's not like I do anything to my hair anyway, its just like this.

He lightly kissed my forehead and I blushed a bright pink, only L can do this to me, only L...his dark obsidian eyes that remind me of coal like mirrors, reflecting me back in his eyes with little pieces of this jet black hair slightly in his eyes. He leaned down with his eyes wide and all knowing kissed me mouth gently and softly looking for a reaction as I my eyes widened and my cheeks darkened to a crimson shade of red and I stayed frozen for a few seconds until my eyes closed just as L's did and i leaned in to it and wrapped my arms around his neck, he pulled away, "Near...I sort of knew you liked me, I always watch for reactions...but...Watari is going to kill us when he finds out about us."

I giggled slightly, I don't laugh often, but i snuggled into L's shirt, he was always there for me in bad times, like now. He saved me, L is my hero, I want to be just like him, then succeed him and work with him, for him, anything as long as i get to spend some sort of time with him. "Don't worry, Watari usually lets you do what you want L,you really think he would deny you this?" I said thinking, reaching a hand up to twist a piece of my hair. L brought up his thumb and bit into the nail and said "I know Watari basically raised me, I think he will accept this also." L said chewing, I instantly got a great idea, "L want to go to the kitchen to get some cake?" I asked with a knowing glimmer in my eyes. L's head shot up at the word cake, "Cake? Lead the way." I shuffled off with L trailing behind me.

* * *

****Alexander****

Watari got me and threw me down on to the bed, "WHAT YOU DID WAS INEXCUSABLE, YOU CAN NOT TO THAT TO PEOPLE, AND YOU CAN NOT EVEN **TRY** TO DO SUCH THINGS EVEN **IF** NEAR **WAS** WILLING TO DO SO WITH YOU, AND HE WOULDN'T, THAT WAS WRONG, DO NOT DO SUCH THINGS, AND YOUR TOO YOUNG TO DO SUCH THINGS ANYWAY, NEVER IN MY LIFE HAVE I BEEN SO SHOCKED WITH ONE CHILD IN MY LIFE. NOW, you will be moving to a different orphanage Alexander, on the other side of England, you won't be able to contact Near either. Good bye Alexander." I picked up my stuff with trembling hands I grabbed my old suitcase shoved my clothes in it and grabbed my only picture of Near, I made sure they didn't see it, don't want to loose the last thing I will remember my love with, I will get back to you Near, I **will.**

Roger shoved me in the car gently and I sat there for about a five hour drive, about 20 miles an hour, we arrived, I hated it, it didn't look as cheery and it had one thing I wanted, which was, **Near.**

I passed by a mirror, I looked at myself for a moment, I was about 5'8, average weighted, nice mocha tan colored skin, chocolate eyes, swishy dark chocolate colored hair, WHY would Near NOT want me? Was I not good enough? Was I too fat? Was I not attractive enough? What did I not have that he wanted or needed in a person?

I looked at my blue converse in shame, I will make myself look better, I will become strong, I will become smarter, I will be worthy of Near, just you wait and see Near.

* * *

****Near****

I sat down with L crouching next to me as I pulled my knee to my chest and the other one folded by my side and I played with my robots and a rubix cube. I didn't touch my cake, I gave it to L who was watching me fascinated to see me play, Mello came by, "Hey L, did you bring more Swiss chocolate with you? I ran out again." L said slowly as trying to comprehend it as he spoke, "I brought 20 bars of it, where did it all go?" Mellos cheeks pinked slightly and he looked down as his leather boots for a moment, "I ate it...already...NOW I WANT MORE, PLEASE L? PLLLEEEASSSEEE?" Mello yelled annoyingly and I cringed at the volume, L noticed.

He sighed, "There was a 90% chance you would do this...so I brought 20 more, just if I fell into that 10% chance being wrong, they are in my bag, right pocket in the front. Go get them when you want. Mat?" L asked. Mat got closer from behind Mello and said "Yeah?" L looked up and smiled lightly, "I didn't forget you, there is something in the left pocket for you too, I got you all a gift, now go find out Mat." They both ran off, the sounds of Boots and socks softly hitting wood followed in suit. I didn't want to ask, but what was I getting? He said we all were getting a present...Oh well, if it was important L would say something, I didn't really need anything, I didn't like L for the gifts, I love him for who he is. Mello and Mat have found a new love for each other and I have no one. It doesn't matter that i just watch my love from afar or I help others come together, well, it was just that once, but still. Emotions hold you back anyway. It's what gets you killed.

It was getting late and Mello went into Mats room for things no one on earth should know about and I went in my room and cuddled to the side of the wall in my P.J clothes with a white blanket thrown over me. my door silently opened and I thought Mello came back, but someone slid into bed with me, a cold person, smelled slightly of strawberries, was it...L? I turned slightly looking over my shoulder, and to my surprise when I did Ls mouth met mine.

Obsidian eyes met mine and I closed mine as I leaned into L and turned fully around and wrapped my arms around his neck and his hands slid over my shirt down to my pants, he slowly unbuttoned my shirt and slid down my pants, this weird feeling, a strange one, I have never felt flooded me and my abdomen as his hands lightly touched my erection, He took off his pants and kissed down my neck as he kicked them off, "Near...do you...really want...this?" He asked unsure if he should continue as he said out of breath.

I nodded, then he smirked with a glazed look in his eyes and said "I want to hear you say it." I blinked rapidly and blushed, "L...I want you." He smirked and went lower slowly trailing kisses all down my chest to my abdomen to my erection, licking the slit. I knew L liked strawberries, but he can't like this very much, I don't like sweets...so I don't imagine I would taste sweet, and L loves anything sweet.

He went down on it, licking sucking. I tried to hold back any noises, my hands tightening in his hair moaning "L...", NO one has EVER dont this to me, or with me, I didn't even know what this was called, but I liked it strangely enough. He bit down softly and I cam, spilling in his mouth as he drank it all up like white frosting, I stared down dazed and blushing at the beautiful picture below me, L smiling up at me with a little bit of me on the side of his mouth as he licked at it. He came up to me and kissed me, our tongues dancing, I never kissed anyone before L, no one at all, and I guess I am just a quick learner at such things?

I pulled away panting softly as grind-ed his erection against mine that went down just a few moments ago as he played with my hair and kissed my neck lightly, "L...what about you?" I asked as I tried to breathe normally again. "At your age I can't do something...I want _love _to do, but your too young."

I pulled away slightly, "L...I am mentally twenty two. I can handle it." I said, I wanted him to feel what I did, but me being the one who makes him feel this way. "Near, you may be mentally twenty two, but physically your only thirteen." I looked down in shame, if I were older he would be able to do what he wanted. "I dont care L, please, give me a shot, I want to make you feel what I did." L sat back and pulled down his boxers, revealing his, I don't have a ruler, but I'm guessing seven to eight inch penis? I tried not to look down, "Near...if you want you can try but, you don;t have to, you really don't, I'm fine." He said with uneasiness in his eyes, I sat up and crawled slightly and pushed L down, "No, I'm going to make you feel what I did."

I bent my head low, placing light uneven kisses down his abdomen, trying to copy what L did, I placed my mouth lightly on his erection and sucked lightly. After a few moments of that he grabbed my white hair moaning "Near...faster...please...Near..." I did what I was told and went faster, he slightly pushed my head down and he went deeper, I was surprised I didn't have a strong gag reflex as he hit my uvula.

I mumbled around him 'I love you' sending vibrations from my throat onto him and grabbed at his magic spot I'm guessing, cause he came hard in my mouth. He tasted sweet, even though I didn't really like sweets I swallowed, feeling exhausted. L had a light smile on his lips and my eyes half closed and I wrapped my arms around his neck and we cuddled and i fell asleep to a happy sleep, but feeling L's lip lick the side of my mouth as I drifted off to sleep land loving L, feeling like I did something right today, I'll ask what the actual names were for what we did tomorrow, for now I'll call it 'happiness in your lower abdomen game'.

* * *

How did you all love it? leave reviews/favorite, and thank you to our first review on the first chapter, I read it yesterday, so I quickly came up with a second chapter for you. :)  
~Maria


	3. Chapter 3

L grabbed Mello, and Mat and gathered the rest of the kids, grabbed a stereo, put a disc in and out played~

We wonder, are you ready to join us now?  
Hands in the air, we will show you how  
Come and try, Caramell will be your guide  
So come on move your hips  
Singing woa-oa-oa  
Look at youtube clips do it oh-la-la  
You and me, can sing this melody

(Owa-o-wa-wao)  
Dance to the beat, wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat, forever and forever  
Listen and learn, it is time for prancing  
Now we are here, we'e Caramell Dancing!

Oo-oo-owa-owa  
Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a  
Oo-oo-owa-owa  
Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a

From Sweden to UK, we will bring our song  
Australia, USA, and people at Hong Kong  
They have heard, this means all around the world

(Owa-owa-ao)  
So come on move your hips,  
Singing Woa-oa-oa  
Look at youtube clips  
Do it la-la-la  
You and me,  
Can sing this melody

So come and dance to the beat, wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat, forever and forever  
Listen and learn, it is time for prancing,  
Now we are here, we're Caramell Dancing!

Dance to the beat, wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat, forever and forever  
Listen and learn, it is time for prancing  
Now we are here, we're Caramell Dancing!

Oo-oo-owa-owa  
Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a  
Oo-oo-owa-owa  
Oo-oo-owa-owa-a-a

So come and dance to the beat, wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat, forever and forever  
Listen and learn, it is time for prancing  
Now we are here, we're Caramell Dancing!

Dance to the beat, wave your hands together  
Come feel the heat, forever and forever  
Listen and learn, it is time for prancing  
Now we are here, we're Caramell Dancing!

He grabbed a Mac and turned it to the video, watched it, grabbed a lollipop by his mouth and put his hands up and moved his hips back and forth opening and closing his hands on the top of his hands, with his head down he did it. He looked up as it was about to replay, grabbed me and silently gestured us all to do it, all the kids joined in and L elbowed me softly, as he did the movements faster in beat.

He lifted his head up and smiled, as I joined in, our body's synching in swaying, Mello was laughing at mats pants from his Gameboy being gyrated in his pants with his swaying, L jumped and swayed and did all together, I joined in blushing as we did a small dance to go along with it, I raised the volume up slightly.

"So, L, when you get the idea to make us all do this?" I asked over the music. L leaned in saying, " I just wanted to see you do this, but why not share the fun?" I blushed slightly and I bumped his hip with mine, he grabbed my hand and we jumped and swayed, L's lollipop sitting in its wrapper on a table near by, when did he even put it down?

"So come and dance to the beat, wave your hands together Come feel the heat, forever and forever Listen and learn, it is time for prancing, Now we are here, we're Caramell Dancing" L sang over the music to me as we danced, I never seen L dance or sing, we didn't really so such things, and I liked it.

L started to make us spin in circles as we did it, we must of looked like we were finally releasing all the sugar energy stored over years and L was sharing his energy, who knew L could lighten a whole room to do something like this?I slid too much and I fell L falling on top but before we hit the floor L shifted so he would hit the floor and I landed on him instead, with a thud we hit the floor, in the corner of my eyes I saw Watari and Roger dancing like no tomorrow.

I blushed as I looked up at L who didn't seem to mind our position, he grabbed my chin and kissed me with a tired sigh on my mouth, I smiled in to as he pulled away to early to watch the seen unfold behind me and I turned as well to see and he kissed my neck softly making me shiver. He got up and lifted me up as well, and brought me up with him to his room and he set me gently on his bed as he said he would be back, he was going to go take a shower, and I rested my eyes until about 15 mins he came back, a towel hanging low on his hips, him holding it up with an index finger and his thumb, as he went to go get clean clothes.

* * *

He put on pants and boxers, walking around hunched drying his hair, lightly rubbing his towel on it, "Near, go take a shower, so you don't have to take one tomorrow." L said, I stripped into my boxers and left my clothes folded on his bed, blushing while I did so, he slowly stalked up on me wrapping his arms around me touching my chest, "Near...I..." He whispered. I turned around, a bright red on my face, his cheeks tinted pink ever so lightly, no one would notice but me, I kissed him softly and he pulled me in asking for permission by rubbing his tongue on my mouth and I gladly did so. Our tongues danced in a way I didn't know was possible, I have never been in a true relationship, I never really loved anyone but L.


	4. I need help from you guys -

L lifted me onto his bed like I weighed nothing, even though I practically climbed on top of me and kept his weight off of me and he leaned down again and kissed my pink lips, I tasted strawberry from his mouth. He pulled away, "I...I can't...Near...I-I..." He got off and rested his head between his knees thinking his eyes glazed over but glaring at the floor thinking about what he should do, I know its bad, I know its illegal, but I can't help but want him.

I am mentally twenty four. I should be able to handle this.

"Near, we can do this when your older, possibly when your legal, but for now, I'm sorry Near." I sighed, "Its ok L, I don't mind, I barely even know how to do anything but kiss...I guess..." L smiled lightly and giggled, "I have never seen you blush so much in one day near." L said smiling. I smiled looking at Ls wide all knowing eyes. He got up and said, Near, we should do what we did earlier more often. But for now, lets go down stairs, I don't think I can stay in this room any longer without doing something..."bad"..." He said his eyes drifting off. "Besides I can use some cake right about now."

We walked down I saw Matt and Mello, Mello obviously touching Matt in a way that should be done in another room, I had half a mind to go up and tell them they can use a broom closet if it came down to it but I decided against it, better not to interrupt them, they would just get mad at me and Mello would brake more of my toys in the end of the day. 

* * *

(Alexander Few Months Later)

Its been a while and I have grown strong and I have a plan to get back to Wammys, Make Near mine forever. 

* * *

OK GUYS I NEED HELP IM STUCK AND I DONT KNOW WHAT I SHOULD DO, I SHOULD I JUST GET L AND NEAR TOGETHER, SHOULD I JUST DO A CHAPPY OF ALEXANDER COMING BACK AND SHOULD HE GET NEAR? HELP, REVIEW ON WHAT I SHOULD DO OR JUST TO FOLLOW MY HEART ON THIS DX

AND I KNOWWWWWW, SMALL UPDATE LIKE I SAID IM STUCK DX 


	5. Alexander Come Back

(SORRY ABOUT PAST CHAPPY, THIS ONE WILL BE GOOD THANKS TO: fedoralover101 THANKS GURLLL)

*Alexander P.O.V*

I packed my a change of clothes my picture of Near and this thing I stole this thing called "Bacon Lube" from one of the fat male teachers here, I love bacon, Lube is good. It help comfort Near when I take him. I hope he likes Bacon. I packed a knife and wrapped in a hand towel so it wouldn't poke through the bag and £2000 in cash in my bag.

I knew it would take a while by foot, so I had to choose, on foot, would take me a day or by car, about four something hours...car. I called a taxi and pulled 10 pounds and said "Take me to Wammys, the orphanage about four hours away for intelligent children? "Oh yes, that place? I know where that is, hop in kid." I opened the door and set my bag down inside and sat down and closed the door and buckled my seat belt and he took off down the road. "So..why you going their kid?" He asked I shook my head and said "I don't want to talk about it, I just want to sleep, thank you." I said resting my head against the glass of the window watching the tree and such drive past my vision in a burr, all I could think about is how much I want Near, his white puffy curls of snow, his creamy skin, his dark wide eyes that are like mirrors in to anyone's past. He's so beautiful I just want to love him for the rest of my life and never let him go. I silently fell in to a cold sleep.

* * *

I awoke to the drive calling out "HEY KID, THE METER IS RUNNING, WAKE UP!" I got up startled and thought where I was, then remembered the plan, Near... I pulled out 10 pounds and 58 pents from my pocket, handed it over and walked out with my bag and looked up at the orphanage, it was still late...Hmmm..  
I walked up to the tree on the side, Nears bed room window is on that side, I climb up the tree to the certain branch the led off to Nears open window, he always slept with it open to give the room a nice breezy feel in the morning. As I climbed further I could see Near sleeping, so peacefully, so angel like in the light of a little night-light he still uses since he came, it's the most adorable thing ever, I make sure I bring that and a few of his toys.

I climbed on to the window ledge, and jumped over his head and silently landed on my feet and stared at Near, its been so long that I have seen him, I touched his soft white cheek and shivered in delight.

.  
I can't wait to love him like I wanted to do so long ago.  
I grabbed the knife and cut the towel in to a long piece and took it and shoved into Nears mouth, he stirred his eyes fluttered opened, his eyes glazed over in sleep. "Near, I'm here for you, my love."

Nears eyes widened in delight? Happiness? Something like that I guess, Near squirmed back on the bed, I grabbed him and lifted him on to my back and he tried to kick me away, but failed, he isn't that strong, I giggled softly at his attempt to break free of my grasp, he's so cute. I jumped on his bed, on to the ledge, and out on the tree, slid down it , Near on one arm, bog on the other and walked off a few blocks and got to an apartment building.

I knocked on the door of the first floor tenant, I tied Near up behind me with more cloth and polity handed her 1000 pounds first month rent and asked to have an apartment on the 4th floor she nodded wide-eyed.

She went to get a key for the room and came back, took the money and closed the door and I walked off with Near and he squirmed in my arms as I climbed the stairs and opened the locked door with the new founded key and tossed him on to the floor, he landed with a thud and a cry of pain, probably will be a bruise there later, but it will heal, I pulled Near close to me and hugged him and fell asleep on an old blanket on the floor. Tomorrow will be a good day with Near..."Night Near.."

I mumbled and fell asleep.


End file.
